The Adventures of the Twin Terrors
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: Tips for anyone who wishes to live. 1. Do not under any circumstances steal Artemis' bow. 2. If you are Apollo, pay extra attention to number one. Not following these rules may get you killed. Break them at your own risk.
1. The Bow

The Adventures of the Twin Terrors

**(A/N I needed some sibling love and these two are the best. May or may not add to this.)**

"Apollo!"

The god of the sun seemed to fade into his throne, obviously hoping his sister wouldn't see him.

Artemis, however, did see him and barged right up to him.

"Apollo, you took my bow!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"If you didn't take it, where is it?"

"In… my temple?"

Artemis balled up her fists. "I'm done with you and your stupid pranks. You should leave that to Hermes!"

"Hey! Hey!" Hermes yelled. "Don't get me involved in this!"

"Enough!" Zeus finally yelled. "Both of you, go settle this somewhere else."

Artemis grabbed her brother by his collar and dragged him out of the throne room.

"If it isn't in there, I kill you."

"Bu…"

"If you make a smart remark, I'll find a way to make it possible."

"How about a haiku?" Apollo asked.

"Artie lost her bow.

She really needs my help now.

I am the coolest."

"You're going to be the deadest, if you don't _find_ my bow!"

"Got it. Deadest."

She dragged him into his temple. Her bow was lying on the ground, the string snapped.

"I'm going to kill you, Apollo."

"Love you, Artie."

She punched his arm. "I love you too. Now fix my bow, you dimwit, or else!"


	2. The Road Trip

**(A/N Wow! You guys loved this. Then again so did I.)**

Artemis HATED asking her brother for help.

"Good to see you, little sis."

"I'm older, Apollo."

Apollo smiled at her. "Hello hunters."

Not one of them said a hello.

"Warm welcome," He said. "Haha. Get it? Warm?"

"Very funny, Apollo. I need a ride."

"Say please."

"Apollo!"

"Say please!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Please what?"

"May I please have a ride?"

"Sure! But first a haiku.

I am so awesome.

Artemis begged for my help.

Love you, little sis."

"Apollo!"

He got out of his car. "Do I have to change it from a sports car?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." He clicked a button and changed it into a van.

The hunters started to climb on.

"Need some help, sweetheart?" He asked a hunter.

The girl looked him right in the eye, put down her bags, and punched Apollo in the face.

Laugher exploded from the hunters. Even Artemis stifled a laugh.

Apollo looked offended. "Is my pain funny to you?"

Artemis glanced back at her hunters and they all nodded simultaneously.

He threw his hands up. "Of course it is!"

"You deserved it. You broke my bow."

"It was an accident!"

"Was not!"

"Was too," He smiled. "Little sis."

She rolled her eyes. "Jenny, you feel like punching my brother again?"

"How about another haiku?" Apollo asked.

"This is going to be a long ride."


	3. The Fight

**(A/N This story was my best idea in a LONG time.)**

"My bow is ten times better than your sword!"

"It is not!"

Ares and Apollo faced each other.

"Is too!"

"Hot head!"

"No head!"

Apollo drew his bow and shot at Ares.

It hit him in the arm.

"Ow!" Ares screamed in pain. "You're dead, Apollo!"

Apollo just put his head in his hands. "Seriously! You and Artemis both! I'm a god! You're a god! We can't die!"

Artemis rolled her eyes from the sidelines. They were ridiculous.

Ares charged him, but Apollo was fast on his feet and jumped out of the way.

"Ares can't catch me.

He is such a total wimp.

I am awesomer."

"Get back here, Apollo!"

Artemis almost laughed at the sight of her younger brother running around Olympus chased by Ares.

Ares eventually caught up to him.

He stabbed his sword into Apollo.

Artemis was shocked for a second before calming herself down. This wasn't one of her mortal hunters, this was her brother.

"Told you!" Ares said before stomping off.

She walked over to her brother and helped him up.

"You scared me, dimwit."

"You're spending too much time with mortals, Artie. I'm fine."

"Let's get you some Ambrosia."

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"Come on."

"Love you, Artie."

"I love you, too." She kicked him in the shin.

"What was that for?" Apollo yelled.

"Scaring me." She threw her arms around him.

"I am quite good at that."

"Leave it alone while I'm not mad at you."

"Got it."


	4. The Hole

"Artemis!" Apollo called.

His sister was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. She wanted to tell him something in person and not over an Iris Message and then didn't bother to show up.

"Artemis!"

Why had she wanted to meet him in the middle of a forest?

He walked deeper into the forest. Maybe he was in the wrong place.

He walked a little…

"Ah!"

There had been a hole in the ground about ten feet deep and he hadn't even seen it.

"Why is there a hole in the ground? What idiot makes a hole in the ground?" He yelled.

"Apparently you," A familiar voice said.

"Artie. Thanks. Now help me out."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to dig a hole for you to fall in and then just pull you out."

"You dug it?"

"Of course."

"What did I do this time?"

"Notice how you said this time."

There were giggles.

"Hello hunters." Apollo said.

Not one of them said hello.

"What did I do?" He repeated.

"You broke my bow. Remember?"

"I didn't mean to!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Please let me out?"

"Apollo said please?"

"Come on! Let me out."

He could get out eventually, but he was tired and really not in the mood to climb out of a hole.

"Hmmm… How about no?"

"Artie, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"How about you start with saying it once?"

"Oh, sorry."

Artemis addressed her hunters. "Should we let him out?"

They all shook their heads.

"Bye, Apollo."

"Artie! Artemis!" His yelling was useless.

Apollo heard a clap of thunder.

"Oh great! And now it's raining too!"


	5. The Apology

**(A/N Someone stop me, I'm obsessed.)**

Artemis had never seen her brother so angry. Or so dirty.

"Artemis!" He ran into the throne room.

Zeus sighed. "What is it this time?"

Apollo was breathing heavily. "Artemis, I am going to kill you."

"You can't kill me, remember?" She laughed.

He ignored her. "It took me three _hours_ to get out of that hole! Three hours!"

She chuckled. "I noticed."

"How many times am I going to have to kick you two out?" Zeus asked. "Out!"

Artemis and Apollo left, she was laughing, and he was clenching his fists.

"You look horrible," Artemis said.

"Yeah, that's because I spent three hours climbing out of a hole you dug. In the rain!"

"Serves you right."

By now, Apollo was fuming.

Artemis had never in the thousands of years she had known her brother, seen him like this.

"I'm sorry about your stupid bow! I'm sorry alright? Now just leave me alone! And don't expect any more help from me!" Apollo stormed off.

Artemis realized she might have been a _little_ harsh with the teasing.

"Apollo! Apollo?" She went to her brother's temple. "Apollo, let me in."

"Go away and play with your hunters."

"Apollo, come out."

"I will not come out.

I don't want to see you now.

Go away Artemis."

"That last one was six syllables," She said almost unconsciously.

"Always criticizing me, aren't you?"

"Look, Apollo. I'm… I'm…"

"You're what?" He was screaming.

"I'm sorry."

The door flew open and Artemis felt her brother's arms around her.

"I love you, Artie."

"I love you too."

"You know, I'm going to get you for this, right?"

"I know, don't spoil the moment."


	6. The Quiet

Zeus was starting to get a little worried.

"Apollo, pass the Ambrosia." Artemis said.

"Here," Apollo handed the platter to her.

"Is something wrong?" Zeus asked the twins.

"No," Artemis said. "Why?"

"You two have been…" He searched for the right word.

"Well behaved lately." Hermes suggested.

"No," Zeus said. "Well… yes."

"Is there something wrong with learning to not act like foolish children?" Apollo asked.

Now Zeus KNEW there was something wrong.

"No…" He said slowly.

"Artemis, could I have the Nectar?" Apollo asked.

"Here."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "You two did something."

"Athena, you've wounded me," Apollo said.

"Although it would be like him to have done something," Artemis said.

"Artie!"

"Don't call me that, dimwit!"

"I'll call you what I want, little sis!"

"Apollo!"

Hermes sighed. "It was too good to last."

"Has anyone seen Ares?" Athena asked.

The twins instantly quieted. "No," They both said.

"What did you do?" Athena asked.

"Nothing!" They answered. "Why would you assume…?" They glared at each other.

"Why would you assume we did something?" Artemis finished.

"Yeah!" Apollo said.

"Hermes!" Ares stormed into the room. "What did you do with my shield?"

"I didn't take it," Hermes said. "Why would I want your shield?"

"Of course you took it!"

"Maybe not," Athena said. "Apollo, Artemis, did you…?" She trailed off. "Where'd they go?"

"What am I going to do with those two?" Zeus asked.

"Apollo!" Artemis' voice screamed.

"Come and get it, Artie!"

Zeus sighed. "If only that quiet had lasted."


	7. The Secret

Artemis was worried about her brother. She had been on Olympus for the past three days and he hadn't spoken to her once.

"Apollo." She approached her brother. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Why?" His face was filled with terror.

"You've been avoiding me."

He looked suddenly confused. "No, I haven't."

"I've been here three days and you haven't spoken to me once."

"Sorry, I've been distracted."

"By what?"

"Nothing!" He was defensive now.

"Apollo?"

Apollo sighed. His sister knew him too well. "Fine, come here." He led her into his temple.

Artemis hadn't been in here many times before. She was surprised by what he did.

He turned on a faucet, obvious for an Iris Message.

He muttered something, probably just asking Iris to start the message.

The message showed a small baby in a crib.

"So…?" Artemis asked.

"He's my new son," Apollo said. "He was born four days ago."

"Was I supposed to be surprised or something? You have plenty of kids."

"His name's Billy. He weighed eight and a half pounds at birth. Twenty two inches long."

"How do you know _that_?" She asked.

"I watch all of them." He paused. "Aren't you going to laugh at me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"For paying so much attention to my kids."

"Why would I do that?" She repeated. "I think it's great."

Apollo smiled. "I hate not interfering. So I settle for watching."

"Why did you never tell me that before? I didn't think you paid any attention to your kids."

"I never thought to. It was always a private thing for me."

"And you showed me?"

"You're my sister, Artie. We don't keep secrets."

She hugged her brother.

"I love you, Artie."

"I love you too."

Artemis looked at her brother's young son one last time.

"He is kind of cute." She said.

"Yeah." Apollo smiled.

**(A/N I've always pictured Apollo as one of the better godly parents.)**


	8. The Nectar

"Artemis, come over here." He brother waved her over from where he sat.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just thought you might want a drink." He handed her a glass of Nectar.

"Okay…" She said. She didn't drink any. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing!" Apollo yelled. "Why would I do that?"

She put down her drink and started to walk away.

"Artie, wait." Apollo put down his drink and came after her. "I didn't do anything to it. I promise."

"Fine." She walked back over and picked up a glass. She took a sip.

Apollo smiled and downed his whole glass. Then he doubled over.

"I KNEW you put something in it to get back at me." Artemis smiled.

"Not in MY glass."

"That was my glass. I switched them, dimwit."

Apollo threw up.

"What did you put in there?" Artemis laughed.

He didn't answer. "I'm going to get you for this."

"I wouldn't."

"And why not?"

"Last time you tried to do that, you ended up getting yourself."

Apollo threw up again.

"What did you put in there?" She repeated.

"You do NOT want to know. I wish I didn't."

"I'll go get Hermes." Artemis was still laughing. "He'll know what to do."

Apollo nodded, looking green. "Hurry."

Artemis quickly found Hermes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Apollo," She laughed. "He needs some help."

Hermes sighed. "What did he do this time?"

Artemis laughed.


	9. The Promise

"Artemis?" Apollo asked. "Artemis, where are you going?"

"Out!" She stormed into the elevator, which was rarely used and the door shut.

He ran in the direction that she had come.

"Apollo," Hera walked by.

Apollo instantly knew what had made his sister so mad. Hera always managed to anger her.

He ran towards the elevator.

"Come on. Hurry up." He quickly realized talking to the elevator was useless.

"I'm going to have to get this music changed." He wrinkled his nose. "Who picked this out?"

He tapped his foot anxiously. Finally, the doors opened and he ran out of the building.

He knew his sister. Artemis must have gone to the park.

He was right, of course. She was sitting by a lake, looking at water.

As he got closer, Apollo was shocked. Was Artemis… crying?

"Artie?"

"What do you want, Apollo?" She snapped.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright you, dimwit!" She threw a rock at him and Apollo really wished his sister didn't have such impeccably good aim.

"Ow!" He sat down beside her. "Artie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know."

"Is this about Hera?"

"Maybe…"

"She's annoying."

"She getting on my last nerve!"

"Hey. Hey. It's alright. You need a break from her. Go find your hunters."

Artemis wiped her tears away. "Thanks Apollo." She stood up. "I'll do that."

Apollo stood. "Love you Artie."

"Love you too." She hugged him. "What would I do without you?"

"Be boring."

"Apollo!"

"I'm kidding."

"I know."

Artemis pulled away, and started to leave.

"Apollo," She turned back to her brother. "Take care of yourself."

"I will, Artemis. But promise me something."

"What?"

"Be safe."

"Love you, Apollo."

"Love you, Artemis."


	10. The Hairbrush

"What do you want, Apollo?" She said to the Iris Message image of her brother. "I'm busy."

"You have to get to Olympus, now. It's insanely important."

"What is it?"

Apollo spun around, like he was nervous about something. "Just get here quick!"

The message disappeared.

What was that brother of hers up to?

She left her lieutenant in charge and headed to Olympus, hoping this wasn't one of Apollo's jokes.

"What?" Her brother was waiting for her.

He didn't speak, and that was a warning enough.

"What is it?"

He looked around, as if to make sure no one was watching them. "Shelosther…."

"Okay, slow down. What happened?"

He took a deep breath. "Aphrodite lost her hairbrush and she's going berserk and we really need your help."

"And why do you need my help?"

"Well, you're good at like calming people down and stuff."

"Fine."

"Thank you Artemis.

I really needed your help.

She is all crazy."

"Enough with the haikus."

"Got it."

Ten minutes later, she was prepared to strangle her brother.

She had gone to find Aphrodite, who was not going crazy, and she had been attack with makeup. Obviously a setup of Apollo's.

"Hey Artie, you look good."

She punched her brother hard on the arm and he gave a shout of pain.

"Very funny, Apollo," She said cruelly. "You're a jerk."

"Look, Artie…"

"Leave me alone. I hate you."

Apollo stayed silent, but open mouthed as his sister left Olympus.

Artemis said what she meant and that was the first time she had said she hated him.


	11. The Misunderstanding

Apollo was getting worried about his sister. She hadn't spoken to him in… a while.

Ever since she had said she hated him.

He had tried Iris Messaging, texting, gods have mercy he had even written letters.

Apollo had written letters!

Nothing. No response.

He needed help, so he went to Hermes.

He found him by a fountain, talking to an Iris message.

"Yes, take that route down south and it'll take you where you want to go."

He saw his sister on the other side of the message.

"Hey, Hermes." He said.

Artemis noticed him. "I should go."

"Artie, wait!"

Hermes, who didn't like getting directly involved in the twin's fights stood up and walked away.

"What? Make it quick!"

"I'msorrythatI…"

"Not that quick!"

"I'm sorry that I tricked you and was a jerk and about the whole makeup thing and…" His voice cracked.

"Are you crying, Apollo?"

"Yes! You said you hate me!"

Artemis' expression softened. "Oh, Apollo, you know I didn't mean that, right?"

"No, I didn't! You've never said you hated me. I can put up with being called stupid and a dimwit and all of your stupid… whatever, but I can't stand you hating me."

"I don't hate you, Apollo."

"Then why did you say you did?"

"I'm sorry. I was just so angry. I didn't mean it."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"No, it's my…"

"No, really it's my…"

The twins stopped talking. "Both of our faults?" They asked simultaneously. "Yeah."

Artemis and Apollo smiled.

"I love you, Artemis."

"I love you, Apollo."


	12. The Lieutenant

"So, you wanted to see me, sis?" Apollo smiled.

Artemis groaned. "No, I didn't _want_ to see you. I need to tell you something."

"Well, hello to you to hunters." He smiled at the girls behind his sister.

The girls didn't respond, as usual.

"Such a warm welcome." He joked. "Get it? Warm?"

"Yes. Yes. I understood the joke, Apollo."

"I feel a haiku coming on."

His obsession was getting even stronger.

The hunters groaned.

"This is so cool.

Artemis wants to see me.

I am the coolest."

"First line was only four syllables."

His cheery face darkened. "It was?"

"Apollo, I needed to ask you…"

"Let me guess. The girls need some archery tips." He was smiling again.

"No, you dimwit!"

One of the newer hunters turned to the lieutenant. "Do they hate each other?"

The lieutenant laughed. "No, they don't. In fact, they put up with each other better than some mortal siblings."

"Really?" The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at the two bickering. "I'm so glad I never had siblings."

"Apollo, I am going to kill you!"

"When will you understand that you can't?"

"When will you stop annoying me?"

The two answered in unison. "Never!" They glared at each other.

"I think it's kind of funny." The lieutenant smiled. "Lady Artemis really has a handful sometimes though with Lord Apollo."

"I'm going to put an arrow though you!" Artemis yelled.

"You'll have to catch me!"

The two girls locked eyes.

"Maybe sometimes isn't the correct word." The lieutenant amended.

"Yeah, definitely."


	13. The Bet

"Hey, little sis." Apollo smiled.

"Apollo!" Artemis faced her brother. "I'm trying to do a _solo_ hunt. That requires being alone. And I'm older."

"You certainly don't look it." He ignored the first part of her answer.

At the moment, she did look like a twelve year old girl. Her brother looked about twenty.

She rolled her eyes and changed form, so to look the same age, if a little taller than her brother.

"Now, will you leave me alone?"

"Nope." Her brother said cheerily.

She groaned.

"What are you hunting anyway?"

"None of your business."

Apollo smiled. "Come on, you need my help."

"I do not."

"How about this? See that tree." He pointed.

"Yes."

"Do you see the little hole in it?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I bet I can get a better shot than you. If I can't, I'll leave."

"You're on." Artemis smiled.

"On the count of three shoot." Her brother said, confidently. "One…two…three…go!"

The two arrows left the twin's bows at the same time, flying to the tree.

Except, Apollo was off by about a foot.

"Yes!" Artemis cheered. "I knew I was better than you."

"Not possible." Apollo was shocked. "I've never been that far off."

"Well, you have now." Artemis smiled. "Bug off, dimwit."

Her brother stared at the tree. "Not possible."


	14. The Broken Arrows

"Where's Apollo?" Zeus looked at the, almost complete, gathering of gods. "Artemis?"

"I haven't seen him."

Zeus sighed. "Go find him."

Artemis found her brother in his temple in a pile of broken arrows.

"Apollo?" She looked at her brother.

"What?" He snapped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Why would anything be wrong?"

"No reason…"

"Of course there isn't, for Artemis the perfect!"

"Apollo, what in Hades is this about?"

"You know!" He yelled. "I couldn't even get near the target!" Her brother was weeping.

Artemis automatically felt bad. "Apollo…" She took a deep breath. "I planned that whole bet. I weighted the arrow."

"See, you can even… Wait, what?" He stood up.

She bit her lip. "It was a joke, I didn't think it'd go this far."

"Then… then…" He shook his head. "Then, why have I been shooting horribly since?"

"Probably because you think you will shoot badly."

He looked down at his broken arrows. "I'm an idiot."

Artemis sighed. "No, you aren't, Apollo."

"Yeah, you're right… but I'm going to need some new arrows."

Artemis laughed. "So, you _aren't_ mad?"

"No, it was a pretty smart prank, but…"

"You are _so_ going to get me back?" His twin guessed.

"Yup."

"I love you, Apollo."

"Love you, too, sis."

"Artemis! Apollo!" Zeus yelled. "Get in here!"

"Coming!"


End file.
